


Mi abbandono a te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hermione cerca di consolare Ginny l'anno dopo La camera dei segreti.Scritta sentendo il Nightstep di Days to come.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Hermione, GinnyPrompt: Abbandono





	Mi abbandono a te

Mi abbandono a te  


Hermione si sedette accanto a Ginny. Mise le mani sull’erba sentendolo umida sotto le dita. Osservò i lunghi capelli della rossa mossi dal vento e socchiuse gli occhi. Si sporse e le guardò gli occhi arrossati. Strinse le labbra e chinò il capo. Le ciocche castane ondulate le finirono davanti al viso. Deglutì a vuoto, alzando e abbassando i piedi.

“Lo so che abbiamo deciso di non parlare, ma non è colpa tua quello che è successo l’anno scorso” bisbigliò. Strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“A costo di non vederti più, dovevo dirtelo” sussurrò. Si sentirono le urla di due studenti in sottofondo e i tonfi del platano picchiatore.

“Poteva andarvi peggio sfigati! Poteva prendervi la piovra!”. Si sentirono delle urla di sottofondo. Ginny si voltò e alzò lo sguardo, tenendo il capo chino. Si sporse e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Non voglio lasciarti, ma non voglio parlare di quel diario” bisbigliò. Si staccò e vide Hermione alzare il capo. La Granger si leccò gli incisivi sporgenti e si tirò un paio di volte la cravatta rosso e oro.

“Perché?” domandò. Ginny arrossì e si grattò la guancia puntellata di lentiggini.

“Tu non sai cosa vuol dire abbandonarsi al male” si lamentò. Hermione la abbracciò e la strinse a sé.

“Abbandonati a me, allora” le bisbigliò all’orecchio. Ginny sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi contro di lei.

“Quello sempre” mormorò a bassa voce.


End file.
